Running Shoes
by Dreamin
Summary: Molly meets a charming widower during her morning commute. Jolly


A/N: Inspired by an online prompt. If I told you the prompt, I'd give away the first chapter. :)

* * *

Molly Hooper normally prided herself on her observational skills. Her job required her to notice the tiniest details, any of which might explain how a person died. So, it was nothing less than mortifying that it took almost a week for her to realize she had been following the same man every day during part of her morning commute. _In my defense,_ she thought, _I'm usually listening to my iPod. Hard to pay attention to the people around me when hair metal is blasting in my ears._

Her new flat required a new route for her commute. Instead of a short cab ride, she now took the Tube then a twenty-minute walk. It was during this walk that Molly kept finding herself three paces behind the same blond man. Curiosity made her take in as many details about him as she could. He was three or four inches taller than her own five-foot-three. His hair was short, straight, and the shade her grandmother had referred to as dishwater blond. He always wore khakis and a black leather coat. The glint of gold on his left hand alerted her to the fact that he was married. _Well, it's not like I'm looking for a date._ She was currently concentrating on her career, having ended her engagement over two years ago. _Still, it's too bad his coat isn't shorter – I bet he has a nice bum._

His occupation was a complete mystery. Every morning, she imagined him in a different career, conjuring all sorts of details to fill in the gaping holes in her knowledge of him. This went on for almost two months.

One day, she finally realized why he was always three paces ahead of her. He turned the corner onto their mutual street just as she was approaching the intersection. He always made it to the streetlight before it turned while she had to stop and wait for the Don't Walk sign to change. The following day, Friday, she was delayed by construction. By the time she got to the point where she normally started trailing him, he was already at the end of the block. She couldn't help feeling oddly disappointed.

Monday morning, Molly didn't see him at when she got to their street. She clamped down on her disappointment and wondered what had happened to him. _Is he sick? Did his shift change?_ Her answer came a moment later when the man ran past her then stopped and faced her. Now that she finally got a good look at him, she could see that he was guy-next-door handsome, with dark blue eyes that were the kindest she'd ever seen.

He grinned boyishly at her. "I've been winning for two months now," he said. "Can't stop now. Have a good day, see you tomorrow." He winked at her then he turned and started walking in front of her like always.

Molly was too surprised to say or do anything, but she did make a vow to herself.

 _Tomorrow, I'm wearing running shoes to work._

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Molly walked to the intersection eagerly. _I'm definitely going to win this race,_ she thought. _Now that I know it_ _ **is**_ _a race._ She saw the man already there and once again he crossed the street before the light turned while she had to wait.

As soon as Molly crossed the street, though, she started running the moment her feet hit the sidewalk. She quickly passed the man, looking back once to give him a cheeky grin. He stared when she passed him but as soon as she grinned at him, he started running after her. Molly was bogged down a little by her tote and messenger-style laptop bag, but she was determined not to let them stop her.

The man soon caught up to her, which only made her run faster. By the time they stopped at the next intersection, both of them were laughing, though Molly's was more breathless than she would have liked. _I need to hit the gym more often._

After they both caught their breath, the man grinned at her and said sincerely, "I needed that, thank you." He held out his hand. "I'm John Watson."

"Molly Hooper," she said as she shook his hand, smiling happily. "If I had known sooner that we've been racing these past two months, I would've given you a proper run for your money ages ago."

"Yeah, sorry about that." His grin was anything but repentant. "To make up for hiding the fact that we've been racing, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Molly blinked in surprised then looked at his left hand. The wedding ring was gone. "Weren't you married yesterday?" she asked, confused.

John looked at his left hand, sighing softly, then looked at her. "I was married until just over a year ago, when my wife died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Molly said softly.

"Thank you." His smiled sadly. "I was in a really bad place for a long time after that. I got through it with the help of some close friends. It's only recently that I rejoined the human race." His smile turned softer, happier. "And it was only yesterday that I really felt alive again."

She smiled back softly. "When you ran ahead of me?"

"When I winked at you," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Molly laughed softly as she felt herself blushing. _Damn, he's charming._

"So, dinner?" He looked like a little boy hoping for a sweet.

 _Like I'd say no after all of that._ "Sure," she said, smiling. "I'm dying to know how the real you compares to my fantasies." Belatedly realizing how that probably sounded, Molly slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

John chuckled quietly. "Well, um, there's only one way to find out."

 _Is he nervous? Good to know I'm not the only one._ "That's true…" She gave him her phone number and address and he gave her his.

"Seven work for you?" he asked.

"Seven's perfect." Molly smiled happily. "Have a good day at work, John."

"You too, Molly."


End file.
